Ground Rules
by LE McMurray
Summary: It's time for Jack and Daniel to set a few ground rules.


Author's notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

Hammond finished the briefing and as soon as the words left his mouth for them to leave Daniel was out of his seat and out of the door. Jack showing his anger headed after him catching him at his office.

"Jack, you've already had a go at me today," Daniel snapped, "Go away."

"No."

"Look I know you're not happy so you don't need to go over it again," Daniel said, "I get it."

"No Daniel you don't," Jack snapped back, "I'm responsible for you, for your safety when we're off world. What the hell am I supposed to tell Sha're if you get yourself killed?"

Jack was not expecting what happened next, Daniel grabbed Jack by his jacket throwing him against the wall.

"Don't do that," he snapped fury filling his crystal blue eyes, "Don't use her like that."

Jack realised he'd pushed too far and tried to step back, "Sorry Danny."

Daniel released him and sunk back onto his seat, "It doesn't matter. Just leave me to work."

Jack was about to say something but stopped as Daniel turned his back on him concentrating on the artefact in front of him. With a sigh Jack turned and left the room.

Feeling Jack leave Daniel dropped his head onto his arms letting his angry tears flow.

x

Sam looked up and waved Jack over to join them. Jack dropped in a seat across from Teal'c taking the coffee offered gratefully.

"Where's Daniel?" Sam asked expectantly.

"His office," Jack sighed, "He's a little pissed at me."

"What did you say to him?" Teal'c asked with an accusatory eyebrow.

"Nothing…I…well…" Jack frowned, "I got a little mad at him for almost getting killed."

"And?" Sam's tone indicated she had some idea what was said.

"And I asked him how he expected me to tell Sha're…" he trailed off seeing them both looking shocked.

"Sir," Sam said coldly, "With all due respect, are you out of your mind?"

"I was trying to get him to think before doing something that insane again," Jack defended himself.

"Instead you have succeeded in gashing open the wounds he has tried so hard to seal," Teal'c replied disapprovingly.

"Nice imagery," Jack frowned, "I want him to make it back here alive."

"Using Sha're though sir," Sam sighed, "That was low."

Jack sighed, "I know. I'd better go and apologise."

Taking a long drink of his coffee Jack then stood up and walked out of the commissary again.

x

Jack looked into Daniel's office finding the younger man sitting staring sadly at the picture of his recently lost wife. Jack could have kicked himself; he'd managed in one small sentence to undo all the weeks of trying to heal Daniel's wounds. He'd broken Daniel.

"Hey," Jack said softly.

"What do you want?" Daniel's eyes never left the photograph, the only one he had of her his fingers gently tracing the outline of her face.

"To apologise," Jack leaned against the desk.

"It's fine," Daniel kept his eyes down.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"I have work," Daniel replaced the picture gladly picking up a statue and his pad of paper; "Go away."

"Not till you talk to me," Jack crossed his arms thinking that he was going to have a long wait.

And he was right, Daniel was a master at ignoring people when he wanted to and after a while Jack started to fidget. Finally he saw a way to get Daniel's attention. Reaching out he took a hold of the photograph only to have Daniel snatch it back away from him.

"Don't you dare," Daniel glared at him showing Jack the red rim around his eyes.

"Danny…" Jack saw Daniel flinch and sighed, "Daniel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Used her against me," Daniel finished for him.

Jack nodded, "Look, I want you on my team but I can't if I feel you're going to do something stupid."

"That man was going to die," Daniel reminded him.

"He was already dead Daniel," Jack retorted, "And if Teal'c hadn't grabbed you out of there you would be too."

"I can't just watch people die," Daniel cried, "I can't. Maybe you can, maybe I'm just being the over emotional civilian everyone thinks I am but I can't."

"Who called you that?" Jack asked.

"I've overheard it occasionally," Daniel shrugged.

"Okay one, you have gone through hell these past few weeks and held it together better than anyone else could," Jack told him, "Two, I want you to be you but try not to get yourself killed and listen to me."

Daniel sighed, "I'm sorry Jack."

"As for what I said earlier," Jack continued, "I promise if you agree to my ground rules I promise never to use her against you no matter how mad you make me."

A soft smile touched Daniel's lips, "Thank you."

"Come on," Jack gave him a gentle shove, "We can still make Carter's Team Bonding thing."

Daniel took one more look at Sha're's picture and gently replaced it on the desk before following his team leader, who he was realising was also his best friend.


End file.
